User blog:Happy2432/Blaze Quiz - Season 1, Part 2
Truckball Team-Up How many trucks are required for a Truckball team? :a. 4 :b. 6 :c. 10 How many pigs got out of Starla's pen? :a. 3 :b. 8 :c. 7 What was Zeg eating when Blaze and Starla met up with him? :a. A sandwich :b. A hot dog :c. A hamburger Who is not on Blaze's Truckball team? :a. Starla :b. Stripes :c. Darington How does Crusher cheat in the tournament? :a. Spills water :b. Knocks over tires :c. Squirts oil The Mystery Bandit What trophy did Blaze win? :a. Steel Wheel :b. Metal Rod :c. Hyper Hubcap What is the name of Crusher's toy truck? :a. Big Wheelie :b. Little Trucky :c. Mega Mudflap What tries to pick up Crusher at the recycling plant? :a. A grapple claw :b. A magnet :c. A hook What was Zeg eating for breakfast? :a. Eggs :b. Bacon :c. Cereal What tool did Gabby lose? :a. Hammer :b. Screwdriver :c. Wrench Who turned out to be the mystery bandit? :a. Gus :b. Ferris :c. Debris Gasquatch! What did Crusher inadvertently knock into the forest? :a. A ball :b. A rubber duck :c. A shovel What did Crusher think Gasquatch was at first? :a. A bird :b. A bear :c. A monster What makes Gasquatch sneeze? :a. Truckberries :b. Dust :c. Feathers Who pushes the big rock to make it stop? :a. Blaze :b. Gasquatch :c. Both What does Blaze turn into to save Gasquatch on the river? :a. A houseboat :b. A tugboat :c. A raft How did Gasquatch shoo away the storm cloud? :a. Blows it away with a fan :b. Spits water at it :c. Sneezes at it Truck Rangers Who raises the flag at the beginning of the episode? :a. Blaze :b. Starla :c. Darington What type of frog are Blaze and Stripes looking for? :a. Speckled sea frog :b. Mighty mountain frog :c. Croaking cave frog What animal does Crusher repeatedly encounter? :a. A grizzly bear :b. A skunk :c. A bighorn Who was climbing the mountain? :a. Darington :b. Starla :c. Zeg What instrument does Blaze play to counteract Crusher's Robo-Bear? :a. Electric guitar :b. Drums :c. Tambourine To stop the Robo-Bear completely, what volume level does Blaze's amplifier increase to? :a. 5 :b. 9 :c. 11 Trouble at the Truck Wash Who wrecks the truck wash? :a. Zeg :b. Crusher :c. Rudy Where does Blaze find the spin brush? :a. The recycling plant :b. The bakery :c. The Monster Dome What did Blaze have to avoid to get the spin brush? :a. Smashing machines :b. Stomping boots :c. Falling rocks What does Blaze turn into to ride on the bubble blasters' soapsuds? :a. A boat :b. A bumper car :c. A sled Who was not involved with getting the water sprayers? :a. Starla :b. Blaze :c. Zeg Zeg and the Egg What game were Blaze and Zeg playing at the beginning? :a. Smash :b. Dunk :c. Bounce What color is the truckodactyl egg? :a. Red with blue stripes :b. Green with yellow stars :c. Yellow with purple polka dots What giant food blocks Blaze and Zeg? :a. Apple :b. Coconut :c. Orange What were the woolly mammoths running from? :a. Rain :b. Storm clouds :c. Lava What did Crusher mistake the egg for? :a. His ball :b. A monster :c. A bird Runaway Rocket Were Stripes and Zeg doing good at the rocket ship game? :a. Yes :b. No :c. Unknown What prize does Pickle win and share with his friends? :a. Springing spaceships :b. Teddy bears :c. Toy trucks Which one of these did the rocket not fly through? :a. Ballet store sign :b. Skunks :c. Dirt Where did Blaze and AJ use springs to bounce over piles of junk? :a. The carnival :b. The forest :c. The construction site What animal does the rocket wake up? :a. A bighorn :b. A grizzly bear :c. A hawk What was the rocket about to crash into? :a. A birthday party :b. A garbage dump :c. The recycling plant What game do Blaze and his friends play at the end of the episode? :a. Ring toss :b. Shooting gallery :c. Ball toss Cattle Drive Starla teaches Blaze how to do what? :a. Lasso :b. Square dance :c. Talk like a cowboy What is the cowboy word that has to be said whenever ready to lasso something? :a. Yee-haw! :b. Yahoo! :c. Hoo whee! Which cow became attached to Blaze? :a. Mama cow :b. Little cow :c. Brother cow Who was having trouble lassoing? :a. Crusher :b. Bump Bumperman :c. Gus What do the cows get lost in? :a. A sandstorm :b. A hurricane :c. A typhoon What separates Blaze from Starla? :a. A lightning storm :b. An earthquake :c. A landslide Dragon Island Duel How does Blaze get trapped in the cave? :a. It gets buried underground :b. Rocks block the entrance :c. It vanishes into thin air What does AJ use to investigate which slide to take? :a. Coconuts :b. Apples :c. Watermelons What robotic insect does Crusher send out to stop AJ? :a. Hammer beetles :b. Laser bugs :c. Saw flies How does AJ get into the cave where Blaze is trapped? :a. Climbs through a window :b. Tunnels in :c. Slides down a hole Which of the tools AJ found broke through a rock? :a. Saw :b. Hammer :c. Drill Sneezing Cold Who was the first to get the Sneezles? :a. Starla :b. Blaze :c. Zeg What temperature is it supposed to be for water to freeze? :a. 0 degrees :b. 1 degree :c. 5 degrees What was falling on Blaze, AJ and Gabby as they climb the waterfall? :a. Snow :b. Icicles :c. Rocks Who do Blaze, AJ and Gabby find sneezing in a cave? :a. A frog :b. A seal :c. A penguin What does Pickle offer the Monster Machines? :a. Honey :b. Tissues :c. Soup What animal chases Blaze through the forest? :a. Ravens :b. Bighorns :c. Bears What was Crusher doing when Blaze came to the Monster Dome? :a. Ballet :b. Gymnastics :c. Yoga Category:Blog posts